Scorpion
| clonedflesh = 150 | ferritearmor = 150 | baseexperience = 100 | baselevel = 10 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = All | notes = Lethal melee unit with ranged harpoon attack. | codex_scans = 10 | other_drops = Sand Yellow Pigment }} Scorpions are female Grineer units that wield s. They deal high damage with their Machetes, and have a grappling hook that they can use to knock down Tenno and drag them. The fast hooks, knockdowns and possibility of continuous hook-spamming by multiple Scorpions can make them a deadly adversary, especially when backed up by other units. Tactics *They have similar strategies as Butchers, but will stop to attempt to use their hook attack before continuing to move. *As a Melee unit, Scorpions are fast in speed and can quickly catch up to their assailant. *If a Scorpion attacks a player continuously, she can do a three-hit combo strike against that player, with a similar but different animation from other Melee Grineer. **However, like all melee Grineer troops, the Scorpion suffers from a slow windup on her first attack, making it easily avoidable. *Scorpions are able to pull players who are ‘off nav’, which means on boxes or other areas off the main path. *If a Scorpion misses her target with a hook, there will be a 5-second delay before she reels back her hook, unless the hook strikes something. *Grineer Scorpions will stop reeling their victims whenever these victims have received any damage from any source, no matter how small the damage may be. Notes *Scorpions also do decent damage. By chance, they can damage health directly. *As of , unlike the standard Butchers, Scorpions have decent armor values, mitigating most other damage types aside from damage. ** Drekar Scorpions have more health, almost on par with the heavy units. *Equipping a Constitution or Handspring will reduce the time you are dragged by the hook. *The hook counts as a knockdown, therefore it does not work on , or when he is on the ground. Trivia *The Grineer Scorpion may be named after Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series, who can drag and stun an enemy with his spear attack. **This is further construed by her earliest tooltip which read "Get over here!", a well-known battle cry from Scorpion. *Humorously, one of the Scorpion's earlier tooltips was "Makes the hurt feel good". *When they were first released, the Scorpion's grappling hook was completely unavoidable, guaranteed to hit, even through walls and obstacles, once the attack is triggered. Due to the outcry on the forums, the hook was changed to a fast but avoidable projectile in a hotfix. *Oddly, the Scorpion will fire the hook below the Warframe's abdomen towards the groin area. *Drekar Scorpions seem to use Butcher animations instead of the normal version's animations, and sometimes with bad clients, firing the harpoon can cause them to stay still and forever hold that pose. Bugs *Sometimes after attempting to grapple the player with their hooks, the Scorpion will be stuck in the animation, unable to attack. The player is, however, able to kill them. |clonedflesh = 75 |ferritearmor = 5 |baseexperience= ? |baselevel = |codex_scans = 10 }} *They are a hybrid of both Scorpions and Powerfists, able to use both grappling hooks and ground slams. *Their Codex description is the same as that of the Flameblade. ** Despite Codex description they cannot teleport. |-|Drekar Scorpion= | weapon = | clonedflesh = 350 | ferritearmor = 150 | baseexperience= 100 | baselevel = 1 | codex_scans = 10 }} |-|Kuva Scorpion= |clonedflesh = 150 |ferritearmor = 150 |baseexperience= 100 |baselevel = 10 |codex_scans = 10 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} }} Media scorpioncodex.png|Scorpion Codex Grineer_Scorpion.jpg CBscorpion2.png CBscorpion3.png CBscorpion4.png CBscorpion5.png CBscorpionpng.png 2013-09-15_00003.jpg|Face Glitch occurring upon Cold Damage Warframe239123403294320493249324903249320409324.jpg|A Scorpion unit as seen in the Codex. Patch History *Drekar Scorpion's armor is reduced from 500 to 150, to be inline with other variants. *Scorpions will now be able to pull players who are ‘off nav’, which means on boxes or other areas off the main path. *Introduced. }} de:Skorpion es:Escorpión fr:Scorpion Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 8